The analysis of samples such as clinical or environmental samples generally involves a series of processing steps, which may include separate chemical, optical, electrical, mechanical, thermal, or acoustical processing of the samples. Conventional systems for processing samples are each typically dedicated to one type of assay. This is because each type of assay is very different with respect to target attributes being measured, and also has a specific series of pre- and post-testing steps.
Because different assays require different configurations, conventional systems are not versatile nor easily adaptable to different protocols. Accordingly, systems for performing assays are as different as the assays themselves. There is an unanswered need to condense these systems in a manner that remains flexible for the present and future needs of a user.